


Hey it's me, remember!

by mylittleggplant



Series: Keep Your Friends Close and Enemies Closer [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittleggplant/pseuds/mylittleggplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley encounters an old friend from his childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey it's me, remember!

_"Power slash!" Riley attacked Racer - the new monster of the week that Sledge sent to destroy them and steal the Energems._

 

_While Racer wasn't very strong, his speed made up for the lack of his strength, and the rangers were not able to keep up. Not only that but he also took a girl hostage and the situation became even more difficult._

 

_Luckily Riley, with his logical brain was able to find a way to slow him and save the girl from his clutches. The four rangers exclaimed happily and running up to him, with Shelby dragging the brunette girl - who Racer had held captive - behind her._

 

_She looked a little startled at first but regains her composure, fixes her fedora on her head and clutches her camera when Tyler placed a hand on her shoulder._

 

_"Are you okay?" He asks gently._

 

_The girl nodded. "Yes I'm fine, thank you for saving me." She gratefully said to the rangers, but her eyes landed on Riley curiously._

 

_The black ranger, suavely stepped forward. "No problem." He sounded almost flirty but immediately backed off when Shelby smacked him on the back of his helmet._

 

_Tyler ignored his teammate, "That monster isn't gonna come back anymore, so you're safe now, you should probably get home."_

 

_"Yeah."_

 

_The red ranger turned to his team, "We should probably get back to the base too." Tyler suggested._

 

_"Got it!" They nodded._

 

_As the rangers turned to leave and head back to the Dino Lair, the soft voice of the brunette girl they saved, called out to them. What she said surprised them all._

 

_"Riley?"_

 

_Said green ranger stopped in his tracks and froze, along  with his fellow rangers who were looking at each other with an internal sense of panic. Their eyes went back to their youngest ranger, Riley slowly turned, with a million questions running through his mind, only to see the brunette girl take a hesitant step towards him._

 

_"Hey, it's me remember? Riley Griffin right? I know it's been years since I've moved away but I didn't think you would forget me that early, little Griffin."_

 

_That's when Riley got a hint, it's been forever since he last heard that, but there was only one person he knew that called him that..._

 

_"Macy?"_

 

_The girl grinned. "Macy Rodriguez, the one and only."she bowed slightly._

 

_Riley demorphed and was smiling, while the four older rangers exchange looks at each other once again._

 

_"Well, who's going to explain this one to Kendall?" Said Tyler._

 

_XXX_

 

Turned out that since he was the red ranger and the leader, Tyler had to be the one to tell an already agitated Kendall, why there was a stranger in their lair. She was a little annoyed, but when they explained to her what happened she seemed a little curious.

 

When Kendall got the full understanding of the situation, she decided to explain everything to Macy, who Riley could tell she seemed to be processing everything little by little. To what the Energems were, how they worked, the dino chargers and all of the artillery.

 

"Wow." Macy said astonished and turned to gaze at Riley. "Let me guess, your mom and brother have no clue."

 

"No one can know." Riley shook his head. 

 

"Like, nobody can know." Shelby crossed her arms. "Not even you were suppose to know."

 

"Shelby's right, but since you figured it our on your own there's not really much we can do." Kendall said. "The only thing I can ask of you is to keep this secret with your life."

 

"I get it." Macy nodded. "I promise I won't say anything about this."

 

Kendall sighed, running her temple. "I wish you didn't have to know."

 

"There is no need to worry Kendall."

 

Riley heard Keeper magically appear out of nowhere, when Macy saw him he noticed how perfectly calm she looked, but in a blink of an eye her expression changed and she looked a little taken back. Reminding him of himself when he first encountered the strange alien. He watched Keeper walk up to his childhood friend.

 

"I believe that this girl is very sincere, the rangers seemed to trust her so perhaps we should as well."

 

When Kendall nodded in agreement, Riley silently sighed in relief, happy that they didn't have to do anything that would force her to lose her memory.

 

"But I am curious though." Keeper went on. "How did you know that it was Riley underneath it all?"

 

Everyone kind of leaned it, by curiosity too, and Macy smiled when she answered. "I recognize those sword moves anywhere. Riley's been training with a sword since he was a kid, when I would go over to his family's ranch I would always watch him train, trying to develop his skills anyway he can."

 

"So baby raptor was always a sword freak then." Chase teased and ruffled the youngest teens hair. Riley made a face.

 

Shelby seemed intrigued and rushed to Macy's side. "What was Riley like when he was a kid?"

 

"Yes, I think we would all like to know." Chase grinned amusingly.

 

Riley intervened however, "Come on now, this isn't cool."

 

Macy laughed and said. "Pretty much how he acts now, only taller."

 

"In other words, nothings changed." Tyler stated laughing. 

 

"Yeah." Macy chuckled. 

 

"So you and Riley, grew up together?" Koda asked unsurely.

 

"Well I was actually a grade above him so I knew how brother first before I met Riley, then when Matt introduced me, we became best friends." She grinned. " He was so shy back then."

 

Riley pouted childishly and looked away when the other rangers laughed at him.

 

Kendall cleared her throat and gained everyone's attention again. "Well Macy, since the rangers and Keeper gave the okay. I suppose you are welcome to stay here." Kendall smiled. 

 

"Thank you." Macy bowed her head. "I promise, your secrets are safe with me."

 

XXX

 

After all the explanation and proper introductions, the others let Riley and Macy catch up with each other. So, Shelby and Tyler went back up to the café to finish the last of their shifts, Koda went back to his cave, and Chase was a few feet away from the two friends, modifying his skateboard with his headphones on.

 

"I got to say this was something I wasn't expecting out of you Riley Griffin."

 

Riley scoffed. "What? Me being a superhero and saving the world from intergalactic space hunters?"

 

Macy hummed. "Well that too, but mostly about the fact that you actually left your home for the first time in like, ever."

 

"Well I'm only staying for the summer."

 

Riley could've imagined it, but he could've sworn he saw a flash of disappointment in Macy's eyes. But she basically nodded and and let that go for now."

 

"What are you doing here in Amber Beach anyways?"

 

Macy suddenly took a deeo breath, and answered. "Well I decided to take my chance at my dream of photography, I made my own website and lucky for me I've been getting hired by people to take certain pictures. The reason I'm here however is because I was hired to take wedding photos at some couples ceremony."

 

Riley smiled. "That's great, you're following your dream. How did your aunt take it?" He asked curiously, remembering how strict Macy's aunt was with her before she moved away.

 

"She was a little disappointed." Macy chuckled. "Especially for the fact that I was doing all of this work behind her back."

 

Riley eyebrows shot up. "Really?" His voice pitched up a tone higher in surprise.

 

"Yup." Macy nodded, but rolled her eyes. "She kept trying to guilt me into thinking that my mom wanted me to be be a doctor just like her, but I didn't want that. My aunt kept pressuring me to go to nursing school, but the more she pressured me the more rebellious I became. The only escape for me was photography, when she found out I made my own website, and was getting hired for jobs, she tried to force me to stop by threatening to take my camera away."

 

"What did you do?"

 

"I decided that enough was enough. I told her it was my life, my decision and that she couldn't force me to do something that I didn't even want to do in the first place. I said I was going to pursue my dreams in photography and she wasn't going to stop me."

 

"Was that the right thing to do?"

 

"I knew it was the right thing to do." Macy nodded firmly. "Also, because one day I found an old journal that belonged to my mom, and she basically wrote it to me, saying that I should follow my own path and not let others choose one for me. I showed my aunt, and she finally just gave in, and let me do what I wanted and not what she wanted."

 

Riley placed a hand on her shoulder. "You, my friend, are very brave. I applaud you." He clapped jokingly, making them both laugh.

 

At that moment their heads turned when Shelby and Tyler walked in through the opening doors, smiling and laughing. Macy smiled at them. 

 

"Well that's pretty obvious isn't it?" She looked back at Riley.

 

"They try to play it off."

 

"What about you?"

 

Riley frowned. "What about me?"

 

"Well I'm pretty sure you look at Chase, the same way that those two," she inclined to the pink and red rangers, "look at each other."

 

Riley's eyes widened and he started to dart his eyes around the base to see if anybody else heard that. Luckily nobody did, and Chase thankfully still had his headphones on.

 

He was a little lost for words, but said. "It's not something I like to think about."

 

"Why?" Macy questioned. "There's nothing wrong with it."

 

"I know but, its just complicated. You've seen how he acts he's a flirt, and besides, he's already said that after we find all the Energems he was going to head back to New Zealand to see his mom."

 

"Well tell him how you feel before it gets to that." Macy said like it was the most simplest logic in the world.

 

Riley shook his head. "It's not that simple."

 

"It is that simple." Macy argued back.

 

Suddenly Riley was having a flash of deja vu back to when he and Chase first had an argument about the incident with Cavity. Not the best memory he wanted to have at the moment, but he was happy about how close that whole situation made the two of them, but still...

 

"I really don't want to have this conversation again." Riley groaned. "Well, what about you?"

 

"Don't try to turn this conversation on me." She pointed threateningly.

 

"I think I should since I've always know the real reason why you always came to my house everyday when we were kids." He grinned smugly when she squinted her eyes at him.

 

Macy huffed. "I've always hated that brain of yours, you're too smart for you own good. But, I hate to break it to you, but I've moved on from that whole thing already."

 

"The fact that you used to have the biggest crush on Matt." Riley laughed.

 

"It's ancient history now." Macy waved her hand in dismissal. "Ever since I moved I'm beginning to see things in a more clear light, and maybe you should too." She narrowed her eyes at him.

 

"What do you mean?" Riley shook his head.

 

"Tell me something Riley, do you honestly want to go back home?"

 

He answered immediately. "Well yeah, I did promise my mom I was only going to stay here for the summer, and I do have to go back to finish high school."

 

"Okay." Macy said slowly. "But, what are you going to do if you don't find all of these Energems before the summer is over?"

 

That's when Riley was speechless, he opened his mouth a good number of times to say something but he never found his words.

 

"Never thought about it huh?"

 

Riley shook his head. "I didn't. When I found my Energem I wasn't exactly expecting to bond with a dinosaur and save the world. I just came here to get answers and this, " he gestured to the entire base. "Is the answer I got."

 

"And you just recklessly agreed to do this without even thinking through the consequences."

 

"Yes." Riley sighed. "But still, I promised my mom that,-"

 

"Come on Riley." She interrupted him. "Do you really want to go back to the one place where you feel like you don't belong?"

 

"How can you say that? It's my home, of course I belong there."

 

"But I've never seen you more happy there as I see right now. Face it Riley, for the amount of time you've been here you've gotten so easily attached , I think you've finally found the one place  where you do belong."

 

"Are you saying that I should stay here?" Riley questioned. 

 

Macy just shrugged, "That's your choice, and to be honest my opinion would be, definitely. You may have lived on that ranch the first seventeen years of your life but that lifestyle never suited you at all. You deserve something more, something different."

 

Riley shook his head. "But my brother -"

 

"You are not your brother." Macy pointed out. "Matt wakes up everyday and puts every single second of his life into that ranch. It's what he lives for, but for you it's not. You want something more, and I could always tell. That ranch is your home yes, but you were never committed to it, you always did your chores but every moment you got the chance you would sneak away to practice your sword moves."

 

"What are you trying to say?"

 

"I'm saying that maybe you should stop trying to make other people happy and do something that makes you happy. And I'm pretty sure you already found it in the form of five people and an alien." She gestured to his fellow rangers, who were failing to make it seem like they weren't listening in on their little dispute.

 

Macy placed a hand on his chest atop his Energem. "When you found this you made the choice to come here, nobody made that for you. Not your mom or your brother, you've got to remember that this is your life, not theirs. They made the choice to live on a ranch and take care of it because that's what makes them happy, I think it's finally time for you to stand up to your family and tell them what makes you happy."

 

Riley's mind was racing, Macy's words repeating in his head like a broken record. In all honesty he knew that every word she said was without a doubt correct, but Macy was a lot like Chase, she made it all sound so simple than it actually was, because he knew that reality was anything but simple. However in the back of his mind there was a little voice that kept saying 'if she could do it then so can you'. And he probably could, Macy was able to bravely stand up to her aunt and tell her the truth about what she wanted in life, so what was stopping him from trying to ask his mom that he wanted to transfer schools?

 

Oh yeah, that's right, his family! He's gone through his whole life hiding how he truly felt about everything that he became fearful of how his family would react if he ever spoke the truth. Macy was right about him wanting something more, he became so isolated on his family's ranch that he almost forgot there was more to life than doing chores, fixing fences and feeding animals. Just like Macy with her photography, swordsmanship was his escape, something that he out his whole heart into, something that he was passionate about. Something that he loved to do.

 

But now he did find something more, somehow he felt that it wasn't a coincidence that Rubik suddenly ran off on his own and straight into Fury. If that never happened he would have never found his Energem, never made the choice to leave home, his scooter would have never broken down and he would have never ran into Shelby and Tyler and never met the greatest friends any person could ever have in the whole world.

 

"Riley I'm not trying to tell you what to do in your life, but at least follow your heart."

 

That was something he should take into consideration too, he was always using his head and relying so much on his logical brain sometimes he forgot what was really important.

 

He was startled when Macy leaned in and spoke so only he could hear. "If you want something go for it, even if that something is a certain hotshot."

 

For some reason Riley just busted out laughing upon hearing that. This caught the attention of the other rangers who gave each bother weird looks as if their youngest teammate was crazy, but shrugged it off.

 

"I don't know."

 

"You are gonna do it, you don't have a choice." Macy declared. "Got it?"

 

Riley raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, fine I'll do it." He laughed.

 

A small beeping sound was heard, and Tyler had to calm Koda down when he was startled by it. Macy quickly grabbed her phone and turned off the alarm.

 

"Sorry, I didn't realize the time, buy I guess I should go now. I have to meet up with the bride and groom so I know how they want the pictures for their big day."

 

Macy stood up and so did Riley. 

 

"We'll see you off then." Riley led his friend out of the base with his fellow rangers following right behind him.

 

Once outside Macy adjusted her hat and turned to Riley when he kept asking her the same question every five minutes.

 

"Are you sure you don't want us to drive you there?"

 

"I'm positive, I'll just take the bus around the corner." She ruffled the younger teens hair messily. "Stop worrying so much kiddo."

 

Riley waved off her hand when he heard his friends laugh at him.

 

Macy placed her hand on top of his head again and turned to Riley's fellow rangers. "Promise you'll take care of him for me?" She eyed the other four seriously. "I know he can probably take care of himself, buy he's the closest one I have to an actual little brother and I want to make sure he's safe."

 

The four older rangers smiled and nodded. "Don't worry." Tyler reassured her. "We always look out for each other."

 

"Riley's safe with us guaranteed." Chase added.

 

Macy gave Riley a knowing smile. "I'll hold you to it." She ruffled his light brown hair again and gave a sideways hug. "It was great seeing you again."

 

"Yeah you too." He hugged back.

 

With that said Macy walked off towards where the bus stop was at, but not before waving off and yelling. "I'll see you baby raptor, and don't forget what we talked about!"

 

Said baby raptor groaned in annoyance at the use of the dreaded nickname, but he waved back at Macy and seemingly ignored the light snickers from behind.

 

Once Macy was out of sight, Riley turned back to his friends. "We should head back inside."

 

"Are you sure you don't want to check to see if she made it to the bus stop safely?" Shelby asked.

 

The green ranger shook his head. "Positive, I'm sure she's totally fine."

 

"Alright let's head back in, I think Miss Morgan said something about displaying the gold Energem and the valuables of Zandar to the public." Tyler reminded.

 

While the rangers made their way back inside, and voicing their concerns about the gold Energem being on display. They were certainly unaware of the eyes watching them from afar, and a very sinister plot that was going to occur soon.

 

XXX

 

Once she was out of viewing range, Macy turned around and double checked that she was not being followed by the rangers, and to make sure no one was around.

 

Instead of making a beeline towards the bus stop like she said, she instantly took a detour through the bushes and made her way deep inside the forest. She only stopped when a cloaked figure stepped out in front of her.

 

"Well?" The gruff voice said. 

 

"They completely trust me, the green ranger made quick sure of that." She answered. 

 

"Well done my dear." The cloaked figure sounded pleased. "This plan is working perfectly."

 

"What is your next command for me?" She asked in a monotone voice.

 

"Just stand by for now, go back to your human duties." The figure held out his arm and placed an object in Macy's palm. "Take that with you and stay away from the rangers. You will be our trump card for later, soon our plan will be put in motion and the Energems will finally be ours for the taking." The cloaked figure let out an evil laugh.

 

Macy smirked, and her brown eyes instantly changed to a yellowish color. "Of course, as you wish, Master Fury."

 

She clenched her fist, and a small blue glow shined through the cracks of her hand.


End file.
